Fragmentos de Plata
by ErrexErre
Summary: Kagome regresó a su época, sin InuYasha pero con una hija, la cual querrá conocer su verdadero origen y no aceptará las historias ridículas de su madre. Su primer encuentro con InuYasha no aclarará mucho las cosas. KagomexInu
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo! Soy nueva en esta sección, j eje n.nU T.T Aki Dark-Kagome-chan

Tengo este nick y NUNCA había publicado un fic de Inu T.T ¡Eso cambiará a partir de ahora….! Si es que me animo a seguir escribiendo sobre Inu n.nU

Y los créditos de éste fic van para mi querida One-san **Rika-chan** que me ayudó en TODO el fic a partir del inicio T.T GRACIAS, ONE-SAN! T.T ERES LA MEJOR! VIVAAAA

Y VIVA LA SALSA TAMPIQUEÑA!

(I think that's evil)

**Summary:** Kagome regresó a su época, sin InuYasha pero con una hija, la cual querrá conocer su verdadero origen y no aceptará las historias ridículas de su madre. Su primer encuentro con InuYasha no aclarará mucho las cosas. KagomexInu AkarixSamui

Dedicado a la sensei **Rurouni Andrea** (gran novedad xD) y a mi querida one-san **Rika-chan**

Espero les guste -.o

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fragmentos de plata**

1 cap. Un retazo de plata

Akari estaba sentada frente al PC, terminando la estúpida tarea de computación y soportando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Miró de reojo el árbol de navidad y apoyó agotada la cabeza en el monitor. Decidió que ra suficiente, tenía el resto del fin de semana para terminarlo.

Caminó hacia la cocina y buscó en el tercer refrigerador una manzana.

Akari era una chica alta, con sólo 15 años, de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos marrones muy oscuros. Llevaba el cabello atado a capricho, una falda hasta las rodillas negra y una playera blanca manga larga. Se recostó en el sofá y volvió a mirar con cierta nostalgia el árbol de navidad.

"Cuál será mi pedido este año?"

Afuera, en la entrada del templo, se hallaba un chico muy guapo, de ojos verdes oscuros y cabello marrón muy claro.

¿La señorita Akari?

En la sala, joven Samui.

Muchas gracias.

Se adentró hasta el vestíbulo y divisó a su amiga recostada en el sofá, con una manzana en la mano derecha y observando el enorme árbol de navidad que se encontraba a poca distancia de él y la entrada de la sala.

¿Ya hiciste tu carta? -preguntó el chico como saludo.

Ya quisieras.

¿Qué pedirás este año?

Lo mismo que todos los años, Samui, tratar de conquistar... digo, conocer a mi padre -dijo ella algo molesta.

La señora Kagome debe tener sus razones para no decirte dónde está...

ya lo creo que me lo dijo -dijo ella sonriendo con ironía -. 'Se encuentra en el mundo antiguo'. Por favor. 'Está al otro lado del pozo, pero no podemos pasar porque ya no tengo la Perla de Shikon'. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es?

Tu madre.

No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Samui -advirtió ella de mal talante -. Y sabes? Hasta me dijo su nombre.

¿Lo hizo?

Oh, claro que sí -dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente -. I-nu-ya-sha.

¿qué?

Eso, InuYasha.

Talvez no quiera decirte su verdadero nombre -dijo Samui sentándose junto a ella.

Exacto. Está tan pendiente de mi padre que se olvida de mí.

Eso no es cierto. La señora Kagome...

No la defiendas más, Samui, por favor. Además, no es de ella de quién quiero hablar. Quería mostrarte algo que en contré ayer mientras dormía.

¿de qué se trata?

¡Ven! -la chica lo tomó de la manga de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Sacó algo de su armario y se acercó al chico -. Ésto -dijo mientras le mostraba un mechón de cabello plateado -. Ayer, cuando estaba durmiendo tuve una pesadilla muy extraña. Y ví que m cabello era de este color y lo corté. Si no me crees, aquí está la parte del corte -dijo ella mostrándole que en efecto se había cortado el cabello.

Te pintaste el cabello... -dijo Samui sin poder creérselo.

No, no lo hice. Eres la única persona que pensé que me creería. Pero si no quieres creerme, yo...

Te creo -dijo Samui rápidamente -. Pero no entiendo nada de eso.

Ni yo. Talvez tenga que ver conque mi padre se llama 'InuYasha' -dijo ella en tono sarcástico mientras salían al salón.

Samui puso cara de con-eso-no-se-bromea.

En eso, se oyó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y entró Kagome. Y aunque habían pasado bien unos quince años desde que había regresado, no había cambiado mucho. Sólo su mirada demostraba una profunda nostagia y una gran tristeza.

Buenas noches, chicos -saludó jovialmente entrando en el salón.

Buenas noches, señora Higurashi.

Konbanwa, 'kaasan -dijo Akari sin darle mayor relevancia.

¿Disfrutando las vacaciones, Akari?

Oh sí, la paso bomba -dijo ella sin mirar a su madre. Kagome la miró con tristeza y salió del salón.

¿Por qué siempre la desplantas así?

Si fuera una buena madre, tendría otra actitud -respondió Akari con indiferencia.

Ella sufre mucho.

Como si yo no lo hiciera.

Deberías darle una oportunidad.

¿Otra? No. Ya han pasado quince años. Quince años en que lo único que ha existido para ella es mi padre. Al cual no conozco y encima tiene un apodo estúpido.

Ya te dije que ella debe tener sus razones para no querer decirte -dijo Samui.

Tengo derecho a saberlo, se supone que soy su hija.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Samui observaba el mechón plateado y ella volteaba a ver inconscientemente fuera de la habitación.

Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar fuera del templo. Corría mucho viento.

¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Samui.

No... -rodeó el templo hasta llegar al pozo.

El famoso pozo de InuYasha -dijo ella negando con la cabeza -. ¿Por qué me habrá mentido así?

Akari se sentó al borde del pozo, donde ya no se veía el fondo. La noche era fría y corría mucho viento.

Baja de ahí. Puedes caerte -dijo Samui.

Claro que no.

Claro que sí -dijo Samui sonriendo.

¡Oh! ¡Ya deja de burlarte!

Pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, al sentirse arrastrada hasta el fondo, con algo rodeándola.

Y pasó todo demasiado rápido. Tanto, que Samui ni siquiera reaccionó cuando su amiga desapareció del otro lado del pozo.

Pero... ¿qué demo...? ¡Akari!

La llamó unas cinco veces más y al no obtener respuesta corrió dentro del templo.

.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello plateado, orejas de perro y vestimenta roja ayudaba a algunos aldeanos a mover unas rocas. Todavía recordaba con remordimientos por qué no había regresado con Kagome y su hija. Si bien había logrado derrotar a Naraku, había nacido un ser un poco menos poderoso, al cual también tuvo que derrotar.

"- Pero estás muy débil para volver.

¡Mi familia se encuentra ahí! -exclamó InuYasha enojado.

¿Pero qué prefieres? Llegar y que te vean morir? -preguntó Miroku en tono racional.

No, no soportaría causarles tanto dolor.

Entonces no insistas. Ya podras volver más adelante -dijo Sango. Aunque en realidad significaba 'nunca'. "

Cada vez que InuYasha recordaba esa conversación le daban ganas de destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Los gritos de algunos aldeanos lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

¿Qué sucede? -preguntó a uno.

Al parecer otro de los monstruos ha aparecido. ¡Y con una nueva víctima!

¿Con una nueva víctima?

Sí. Parece que no es de este planeta. Sus ropas son muy extrañas.

El corazón de InuYasha dio un vuelvo terrible.

¿Kagome? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kagome en este lugar?

InuYasha dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia el mosntruo, siguiendo el olor. Pero el olor de Kagome... No era ese... Pero tenía que ser ella. Era la única que podía atravesar el pozo... ¿Aún sin la perla?

Era un recorrido muy largo, pero llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿¡COMO QUE POR EL POZO? -exclamó Kagome totalmente preocupada cogiendo con fuerza a Samui de los hombros.

Todo pasó muy rápido... Ninguno de los dos reaccionó...

Kagome intentó tranquilizarse un poco. ¿Por qué querrían apoderarse de su hija...? A menos que...

Escucha, Samui. Ahora no podemos hacer nada. Debo hablar con un amigo. Él sabrá cómo ayudarme y podremos ir a rescatar a Akari.

¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Tendrás que esperar -declaró Kagome -. No creo que tardemos más de dos días en...

¿Dos días? -preguntó Samui sin poder creérselo -. ¿D-DOS DÍAS! AKARI PODRIA MORIR EN ESE PERIODO DE TIEMPO, SEÑORA!

Kagome lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió.

Sé cuánto la quieres, pero no podemos hacer nada sin la Perla de Shikon.

¿La qué?

Es una larga historia -declaró Kagome -. Pero lo resolveremos lo más rápido que podamos, lo prometo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo único que Kagome podía hacer en ese momento era ir donde Houjo. Él era un científico muy importante y reconocido. No pensaba realmente que podría conseguirlo, pero no podía perder nada intentándolo.

Así que tomó rápidamente su bolso y salió presurosa del templo en dirección a la casa de Houjo.

... Esa es toda la historia -dijo Kagome con un suspiro, frente a una taza de té en la casa de Houjo.

Entiendo -dijo él -. Lo que quieres es que te ayude a volver a formar esa... Perla de Shikon, ¿cierto?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Sus antepasados lo habían hecho, ¿por qué él no?

De acuerdo. Yo lo haré. No te preocupes, no tardará mucho este proceso, lo prometo.

Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo y se echó a los brazos de Houjo.

Muchas gracias.

Mientras, al otro lado del pozo, Akari se hallaba semi-inconsciente en algo parecido a una cueva. Sabía que donde fuese que se hallaba, estaba en peligro. Y que probablemente se iba a morir. Pero no se sentía asustada, sino, más bien descepcionada.

Si es cierto, esta niña tiene el poder para revivir a Naraku -dijo una voz delante de ella. Se dio cuenta que parecía una avispa gigante y grotesca, con colmillos que colgaban de su boca, venenosamente verdes, tenía dos pares de enormes alas grises y rotas, su rostro... su rostro parecía una deforme quemadura Casi no se podían distinguir sus ojos y lo que eran sus numerosas patad parecían llenas de pústulas dolorosas y sangrantes.

Akari sintió un escalofrío de asco recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras seguía mirando aterrorizada aquella cosa extraña.

Entonces, pequeña, empezaremos el ritual de...

¡¡¡SLASH! (N.A: ¬¬ No soy buena con los sonidos onomatopéyicos)

La gran avispa había sido cortada en dos, y la sangre, peligrosamente morada salpicaba por todas partes (T.T waj)

InuYasha estaba de pie ahí, observando a la chica que estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos del terror y asco.

"Ella no es Kagome... ¿Pero qué hace aquí una humana?"

¿Estás bien? -preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró más asustada que antes e intentó retroceder, pero su cuerpo no quería responderle.

Está bien, no voy a lastimarte.

KYYYAAAAA! ¿qué eres? -dejó escapar ella de sus labios y luego se cayó rápidamente.

No te preocupes por eso, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Akari no supo por qué, pero no podía menos con confiar en ese ser de orejas de perro. Y así lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome tenía muy estresado al pobre Houjo que trataba por todos los medios de fabricar la maldita perla esa, que tenía tan preocupada a la mujer que él quería. Una mujer que amaba a otro hombre y que él no estaba dispuesto a reclamar como suya.

Hasta que... sí... al parecer había funcionado... Por fin, por fin la tenía.

¡Kagome!

¿Está lista? -preguntó ella despertándose de repente.

Mírala tú misma -dijo él mostrándole una perla rosa. Ya no era escarlata, ni azul ni amarilla. Por fin era rosa.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Por fin iría a rescatar a su hija... Y vería a InuYasha de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aix, como primer cap. estuvo un poco confuso T.T x.x tenía todas ideas revueltas ¬.¬ no es lo mismo decirlo por teléfono que escribirlo, je je. T-T y me salió algo cortito.

De nuevo: GRACIAS ONE-SAAAAN! X SER EL CENTRO INTELECTUAL DEL FIC XDDD

Ya me tocará a mí devolverte el favor T.T

n.n je je, bueno, esperamos les haya gustado.

REVIEWS!

T.T ONEGAAAAAI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Mi nombre no interesa

Holax! n.n aki con el segundo capi, je je.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews n.n de verdad que le levantan a una el ánimo, jajaja.

Ahora creo que el fic tendrás más concordancia, je je.

Wenu, aki ya comenzamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 cap. Mi nombre no interesa.

Iré a buscar a mi hija.

¡La acompañaré! -dijo Samui decididamente y se acercó al pozo con ella.

Pero si tú no tienes nada que ver con nosotras -dijo Kagome sorprendida.

Samui abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mirando a otro lado. Era cierto, pero igual...

Kagome sonrió comprensivamente.

Vamos, no queremos llegar muy tarde, ¿cierto? -el chico pestaeñó y asintió con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -preguntó InuYasha a Akari mientras caminaban rumbo a la aldea, que estaba lejos, muy lejos, más que lejos, les tomaría días (N.A: Literalmente como dijo la one-san n.nU yo sólo escribo).

No lo sé... Lo único que recuerdo es que fui arrastrada por el pozo que está en el templo de mi casa...

¿Pozo? ¿Has dicho pozo?

Sí, dije pozo, ya sabe, un hueco profundo que sirve para sacar agua -dijo Akari de mal talante. Resulta que el tipo era raro y encima estúpido.

¡Claro que lo sé! -respondió InuYasha de igual forma.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprende tanto?

InuYasha la observó fijamente.

Nunca me dijiste cómo te llamabas -dijo al fin, para no tener que pensar en que... ella podría ser...

Akari -dijo ella -. Estúpido nombre que me puso mi estúpida madre.

¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

¿Mi familia? -repitió ella en tono sarcástico -. Yo no tengo familia...

Debes tener una familia -dijo InuYasha cuando un doloroso nudo en su garganta se apoderó de él.

Bueno... si es que se le puede llamar familia a una madre que sólo vive para su trabajo y para un padre que nunca conocí y que nunca volverá.

¿Cómo está eso? -preguntó InuYasha mientras la cargaba en su espalda para ir más rápido y para que el relato no fuera tan doloroso como se esperaba. Aún tenía sus dudas... Pero no podía ser... ¿o talvez sí?

Mi madre está loca -dijo ella finalmente, cuando InuYasha se detuvo en un árbol que saltó rápidamente.

¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué dices eso? -preguntó InuYasha muy sorprendido.

Porque es la verdad -dijo ella en tono irónico -. ¿Sabe qué fue lo que me dijo cuando se lo pregunté? Que era un demonio. Que vivía en otra época...

InuYasha tragó saliva que pasó con dificultad por su garganta, como queriendo tragar toda su culpabilidad.

.-.-.-.

Mientras, por la aldea (N.A: -.- Estos cambios de escenario van a terminar x volverme loca... mas de lo que ya estoy T.T) Kagome y el nov... no esperen, el 'amigo' de Akari habían llegado ya a la aldea y buscaban alguna información del paradero de Akari... Si la dejaban preguntar...

¡Ah, estamos tan felices que hayas vuelto! -dijo Sango muy contenta, envolviéndola en un abrazo -. ¿Y él? ¡Es tu hijo?

¿Eh...? No, es sólo un amigo de mi hij...

¡Kagome-sama! -exclamó Miroku -. Pero qué alegría la de mis ojos verla de nuevo.

Continua, Miroku -dijo Sango mirñandolo de mala manera.

Mientras, el pequeño Samui se hallaba con los nervios de punta por ver tanta estupidez junta en vez de preocupación por encontrar a su mejor amiga. Claro que tenía muchas, MUCHAS amigas, era tremenda y endemoniadamente popular... Pero Akari era...

"Rayos, si nadie se mueve, lo haré yo"

Salió rápidamente, corriendo sin rumbo, en búsqueda de Akari. Y ya llevaba bastante tiempo, todo estaba muy oscuro... Parecía que pronto iba a amanecer (N.A: OK, eso de que les tomaría días llegar... ¬¬U olvídenlo)

.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente, al otro lado de la aldea...

Y... ¿qué más te dijo?... -preguntó InuYasha.

Que... se llamaba InuYasha -dijo ella sin darle importancia, al tiempo que el hombre mitad bestia comprobaba sus sospechas. Sí, Akari era su hija, y por lo visto, no le guardaba ningún cariño, haciéndole sentir terrible y espantosamente culpable.

¿Era eso lo que realmente sentía su hija hacia él? ¿Ira? ¿Odio?...

¡¡Akari!

La voz de Samui retumbó en la espesura del bosque. Akari se deshizo de un sorprendido y agobiado InuYasha y corrió hasta encontrarse con el chico de ojos verdes.

¡Samui! -exclamó ella abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo, a lo que InuYasha apretó con fuerza los puños, dejando marca en las palmas de sus manos. ¡Pero quién rayos era ese mocoso?

¿Estás bien, Akari? ¿No te pasó nada? -preguntó Samui cuando Akari lo dejó incorporarse.

Estoy bien -dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia -. Este señor me ayudó -dijo señalando a InuYasha.

Ah... Se lo agradezco mucho -dijo Samui haciendo una reverencia ante los anonadados Akari e InuYasha.

¿Y tú quién fregados eres? -preguntó InuYasha a su vez, mirando con furia a Samui.

¡No le hable así! -exclamó ella enojada -. Es mi mejor amigo, y no tiene por qué importarle.

Samui miró a ambos algo confundido y sonrió nerviosamente.

Estuve muy preocupado, Akari...

Al menos tú -dijo ella mientras caminaban en dirección a la aldea.

Tu madre también estaba muy preocupada. Ha venido a buscarte...

"¿Ha venido? Kagome está aquí?" pensó InuYasha con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido.

¿Are? ¿Y a mí qué cuernos me importa? -replicó Akari con total frialdad e indiferencia -. Nadie le pidió que se viniera...

Pero estaba muy angustiada, no sabes todo lo que hizo para...

¡No es así! ¡Ahora sé que en este estúpido mundo vive mi padre! -gritó ella con furia -. ¡Ha venido a verlo a él! ¡No le intereso en lo más mínimo!

¡Akari, eso no es verdad! -exclamó Samui muy enojado, viendo cómo su amiga se volvía a poner en el papel de muchachita-terca-incontrolable -. ¡Ella de verdad está muy preocupada, y deberías

¡Cierra la boca! -ordenó ella con furia -. ¡No quiero seguir hablando de idioteces contigo!

Salió corriendo en la misma dirección que había tomado con InuYasha para regresar, con InuYasha pisándole los talones y dejando muy muy atrás a Samui, que aún se encontraba enfadado y ofendido. ¡Qué caray! ¡Él había ido a buscarla! ¿Por qué rayos Akari tenía que ser siempre así? Tan fría, tan dura, tan... Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. No mucho.

Sonrió para sí mismo recordando la reacción de Akari cuando la encontró. Se preguntó qué le estaba pasando. Nunca habia considerado a Akari como chica... siempre como amiga y.. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba, y lucharía por saber a la perfección qué era lo que sentía hacia ella. La conocia desde hacía tanto y tan bien que le extrañó que recién se diera cuenta de ello... Y también...

¿Qué demo...?

El grito de Samui hizo que Akari volteara bruscamente y dejara correr a InuYasha que se resbaló al retroceder.

Esa voz es de Samui... -dijo, mientras corría con furia al lugar donde estaba. ¿Que ese niño no podía quedarse tranquilo? ¿Por qué le tenía que dar tantos problemas? ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS TENIAN QUE ATACARLO A EL!

¿¡Por qué te importa ese mocoso!

¡Es mi mejor amigo! -gritó ella con furia, al tiempo que su cabello brillaba y cambiaba por un fragmento de segundo en color plateado.

InuYasha abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo un momento... Su hija le llevaba ya un largo trecho. Eso significaba... Que Akari estaba empezando a dar señales de sus poderes como hanyou.

Y Akari llegó, para encontrar a Samui con un pie enterrado en algo que parecía baba color fucsia.

¡¡DEJALO EN PAAAZ! -gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces sí: Su cabello se volvió completamente plateado y sus ojos dorados. De las manos sacó inconscientemente ondas de aire y liberó a Samui. Pero tenía tanta furia acumulada que de un sólo ataque destrozó todo el lugar.

Hasta que volvió a la normalidad, jadeando y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Akari...

¿qué...?

T-tú...

Ella levantó la mirada y, asustada retrocedió mientras miraba sus manos. Estaba temblando y apunto de llorar.

¿Qué rayos hice...? ¿qué fue... lo que me pasó?...

Samui se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo. InuYasha gruñó.

Está bien... Muchas gracias...

¿Pero qué hice?

Eso no importa... Igual te ves muy linda -dijo Samui sonriendo.

Ella le miró con mala cara, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

A mí que me importa.

La misma de siempre...

Oye... Y... tu madre.. ¿cómo ha estado estos años? -preguntó InuYasha.

Igual que siempre, extrañando a mi padre, triste, melancólica... Nunca me dedica un poco de su tiempo... respondió a Akari, que iba en su espalda, con Samui siguiéndolos.

Sí pero... ¿qué más..? Digo... yo...

¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted?- dijo Akari ya harta -. Vamos, entre y pregúntele... Oh, mejor espere...

¿eh?

Akari y Samui entraron rápidamente, dejando a InuYasha afuera.

¡Akari! -exclamó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, dispuesta a abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió.

Un hombre te busca afuera, mamá -dijo señalando la puerta.

¿Un hombre?

Oh, Kagome-sama, no sabía que usted era de esas mujeres... -dijo Miroku negando con la cabeza.

¡Calla, tonto!

¿Q-quién es, Akari?

Oh... Ahora que lo dices... Nunca le pregunté -dijo Akari sorprendida.

(Caída estilo anime)

Anda, Kagome... -animó Sango.

Kagome se levantó, temblorosa y salió. Era de noche y la luna era lo único que parecía alumbrar la oscuridad, dándole una tonalidad pálida a la piel de Kagome.

No había nadie.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando. Llegó hasta el árbol donde había encontrado a InuYasha dormido... Y los pies del árbol... el collar con el que controlaba los movimientos de InuYasha.

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas y cogió el collar. Se abrazó a él a medida que las lágrimas caían irremediablemente por su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Por qué hacía que tanto dolor se acumulara dentro de ella?

InuYasha... -dejó escapar un sollozo de desesperación, a medida que InuYasha sintió algo dentro partirse en pequeños pedazos, desde una rama del árbol.

"Es ella... Es Kagome..."

InuYasha tuvo el impulso de bajar y abrazarla, de decirle todo lo que había pasado; pero ella se levantó, cogió el collar y corrió en dirección a la aldea, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mamá... ¿cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó Akari por enésima vez.

Ya te dije que no nos iremos aún. Quiero conversar con mis amigos, hace mucho que no los veo...

Oh, claro -dijo Akari muy enfadada -. Pues métetelos por el trasero. Yo me largo.

Akari se disponía a salir, cuando sintió una mano cerrándose en su muñeca.

¡Suétame, Samui!

Akari, no deberías comportarte así, tu madre...

¡Pero si la acabas de ver! ¡¡Prefiere a sus estúpidos amigos de este extraño lugar antes de llevarme a MI mundo!

Eso no es así, Akari...

¿Cómo es entonces? ¡Ni siquiera sé a qué has venido! ¡Tú...!

No pudo seguir hablando, Samui la había abrazado por sorpresa.

Estaba preocupado. Eres mi mejor amiga...

Sí... y... ¡¡SUELTAME!

Samui sonrió.

Qué niño enclenque...

¡Buen díaaaaa!

Hm, parece que amaneciste más animada, hija -dijo Kagome sonriendo, sin embargo, Akari la ignoró olímpicamente y fue hacia donde estaba Samui.

Buenos días, Akari-chan.

No me digas así, baka.

Perdón.

"Pero qué pisado está este mocoso" pensó InuYasha cuando los vio salir.

¡Ah! ¡Señor extraño de las orejas extrañas! -exclamó Akari -. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

¿E-eh?

¿Logró ahablar con ese proyecto reprimido de madre? -preguntó sonriendo.

No sé de qué me hablas.

Bueno, si no me quiere contar está bien -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -. En realidad me da igual... oYe, Samui, vamos a caminar por ahí... Estar aquí me enferma.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando alegremente mientras InuYasha los seguía desde los árboles.

Etto... ¿Por qué ese señor vestido de rojo nos sigue? -preguntó Samui a Akari en voz baja.

¿Y yo qué sé? Debe ser su hobby -respondió ella de la misma manera.

"Si todos esos rumores son ciertos... Mi hij- ejem... Akari tiene el poder suficiente para revivir a Naraku dentro de su cuerpo... Eso debe ser muy peligroso... Tengo que protegerla..."

¡Oiga! ¡No se esconda más que ya sabemos que está ahí arriba! -llamó Akari levantando la mano en forma de saludo -. ¡Venga con nosotros!

InuYasha hizo un gesto despectivo y bajó del árbol.

Muy bien... Ahora, contésteme algo... ¿Cómo se llama, eh?

Uh- InuYasha se quedó en blanco por un segundo... Si le decía su nombre, ella sabría que era su padre y toda la confianza que estaba logrando tener con ella desaparecería... -. Mi nombre no interesa.

Ah, pues como quiera -dijo Akari encogiéndose de hombros -. Qué hombre tan extraño...

"Sineto una extraña familiaridad con este sujeto... ¿qué será?"

Ella se detuvo de pronto...

¿Are? ¿Sucede algo, Akari-chan?

En ese instanete, se desmayó, dando un grito antes de caer a los pies de Samui.

holas! Lamento muchisimo la demora, es que se me dificulta todo esto de actualizar fics T.T tengo muchos T.T bueno no tantos T.T pero igual T.T no me da el tiempo T.T

jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este capi y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Wenu, sin nada más que acotar, nos vemos!


End file.
